


Nearly Known

by cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Queer Guardian Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Reunion, crowley has sneet and no i will not take criticism on that, crowley loves kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws
Summary: In which Warlock thinks he's been abandoned, Crowley and Aziraphale think Warlock is dead, and they all find each other anyway.(summary yoinked from the fic this art is illustrating)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113
Collections: Choofe Your Faces





	Nearly Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MickyRC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyRC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Almost Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080106) by [MickyRC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyRC/pseuds/MickyRC). 



> I hope you like these Micha! Your fic destroyed me in the best way (and by proxy, also destroyed the bookclub again bc I talked about it and made everyone go reread)


End file.
